


Those Two Idiots

by LeannieBananie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pancakes, Sexual Tension, Singing, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quill is trying to make pancakes, Gamora decides to help him, and fluffy, pancake batter shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Two Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, fluffy short with little to no plot and a tiny ABBA reference.
> 
> Kudos and comments, leave 'em if you liked it. And holler at me if you see any mistakes, this was written in a hurry.

It wasn’t unusual to hear Quill singing. He did it all the time, listening to his tapes as he worked on the ship’s engine with grease up to his elbows, bobbing his head in time with the beat. Or piloting the ship, belting out a song at the top of his lungs, much to the irritation of anyone within earshot. So when Gamora heard his warm, cheerful voice from the kitchen she found herself drawn to it against her will. This had been happening with increasing frequency and she found herself helpless to stop it and this time was no different. 

Silently she approached the door and carefully peered around the corner, nearly laughing out loud at what she saw. Quill wasn’t just singing, he was dancing as he stirred some mysterious substance in a bowl in his arms. His hips twitched and swayed. His shoulders shimmied back and forth as he twirled around the kitchen, singing loudly about a dancing queen. But when he thrust his hips forward, gyrating them suggestively before flinging out his arm and the spoon, splashing the wall with pale goop, Gamora burst out laughing. His headphones had muffled her approach, but not her laugh and Quill yelped in surprise, whirling around and dropping the bowl with a clunk. 

Thick slop splattered across his boots and the floor making him groan even as a blush covered his cheekbones and he glared accusingly at her. Smother another laugh she walked towards him, fighting a grin as she picked up a dirty rag and handed it to him gingerly. His eyes narrowed slightly when her lips twitched, but then he rolled his eyes and took it with a good natured sigh. Gamora perched herself on the grubby counter, watching as he shoved back his headphones and wiped off his boots and the floor, carefully keeping the rest of the unappetizing paste in the bowl. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, dubiously arching an eyebrow at the sticky looking mess. 

“I’m making pancakes.” He grumbled, dropping the towel into the trash. “Or I was trying to anyway.” Quill turned to the counter and set the bowl down. She peered into the bowl and dipped a finger into the liquid, bringing it to her mouth. It tasted doughy, but slightly sweet. 

“What are pancakes?” 

“They’re flat things of batter cooked in a pan.” He shrugged and turned on the cooktop with a click and whoosh of flame. Dropping a pan on top of it with a clatter he stared at it for a second before adding quietly, “My mom used to make them.” 

“They sound nice.” His eyes shot up to hers and he smirked in amusement. Gamora shifted nervously under his scrutiny, wondering if what she had said was wrong. In truth pancakes sounded worse than the bland batter she had sampled, but Rocket said that she needed to be nicer sometimes. “Do you want help?” She asked cautiously, trying to ignore how her pulse reacted to his steadfast gaze, but then he grinned and her heart stuttered in response. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

.

.

Rocket discovered them a while later, following the sounds of laughter and music, and the smell of something burnt and sugary. The sight that greeted him gave him pause and he kept to the shadows of the hallway with a thoughtful smirk to observe the curious scene before him. They were splattered with pancake batter, Quill had it smeared across his cheek and Gamora had it flecked in her dark hair and both their hands were coated in the paste as they wrestled to avoid becoming even more covered. She was laughing freely, cheeks flushed and eyes bright as she twisted in Quill’s arms, clutching his wrists in her sticky hands. Rocket watched as Quill crowded her into the counter, pulling an arm down and looping it around her waist, bringing them closer as they grappled playfully with each other. 

He knew both of them; knew that Gamora was deadly in a close combat fight and that Quill was just as adept with his thick fists. He knew that if Gamora didn’t want to be tangled up against Quill, she wouldn’t be and he had caught the speculative gleam in Quill’s eye whenever she swayed by. His eyes widened when he saw Quill dip his head to lick her cheek and he grinned when Gamora placed a hesitant kiss along Quill’s jaw. Wordlessly Rocket turned away, a satisfied smile on his face. It was about damn time those two idiots quit tip-toeing around each other and did something about the sexual tension between them before they burned the Milano down. 


End file.
